User talk:Lolhard
What picture do we need? make a list on this page or if there is a page that has a list please tell me New Messages Yo, welcome to the wiki. H1! (-_-)(+_+)(= 23:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) you cannot get a perm from the myst n case Imanwnms 02:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) proof of picture needed I Realize that after going to the black market i dont know everthing sorry i was going to fix it my bad Whenever you put your username, put a link to your user page.Like every1 else. :) 01:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry D:Lolhard 01:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello. FrenchToasty 07:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's the real page : +20% combo bouns exp/gp. ohLolhard 01:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You have been promoted!!! lol jk You are now promoted to the scorekeeper :D Your task/job is to keep track of the spider vs scorpion scores and update them reguarly. Have fun with your easy job :DDD 01:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL kk i do it anyway Lolhard 02:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) If you need in-game images of weapons, that I have just lemme know. I spend so much time collecting weapons, that normally many don't know of me. Usually through lil comments from reviewers, that anyone knows of me really. Now added the PP-19 MOD to my collection, and bought a 1 Day ACR Sandfire (I wish it was SR-25 Sandfire..lol) to test it out. hm i might need your help with thisLolhard 23:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just drop a message on my page, and I'll see it so I can meet up in-game or something. I've got so far.. 17 perms, and a bunch of weapons sitting in my inbox. So lemme know what you're wanting, as I have a LOT of free time usually. >>; BlueChoco 23:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL kk your ingame name is BlueChocobo right?Lolhard 23:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Obviously.. just post on my page, being posting on your own makes absolutely no sense. >>; BlueChoco 23:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Not off hand, but I can always gift/buy it just for that. One account still has like 16k on it, so just lemme know if that's all. Just feel free to drop me an email, if that's not enough and rather not message me. xD BlueChoco 00:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Just sent you messages in-game, I'll be back on in a moment. Just need to re-log, since I have my NX on another account. Unless anything is needed at the moment of course. BlueChoco 00:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I'll be on for a while, if you ever return to CA for things. BlueChoco 00:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Not hard to use, have it equipped. Right click to zoom into a spot, hold the left click and let it go. Airstrike Designators are pretty much, a foolproof weapon but easy to spot without hiding the dot. Try using it on walls and such, where nobody's looking to avoid people running away. xD BlueChoco 22:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) awch awww :( srry so much i dint knew.. :S i am new T.T my bad Hehe thx and thx hehe ;D between do puting that on every hack page is considered spaming?:S idk T.T srry for asking :( yhea sorry for my spelling to , I don't talk to much ,only texting(: but not on Combat Arms.... :( i like been lonley and never cry on Combat Arms Editing Event Prizes Can you NOT change it? I pointed to what the reward is, sorry if the link looks bad but stop it! I had it locked from non-reg users, to stop having that thing changed needlessly. I don't care if the actual page is not there, the one I linked to is the actual page now. Kindly don't change it again, or I will be asking that to be locked also. I know it's your "duty" to update the page, but changing the prize just because the link looks bad? I can't help it okay, blame how websites view %'s and + signs also. Nothing I'm able to do, will fix how a site will view it. [[User:BlueChoco|BlueChoco] 22:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to let it slide now, but why would she be on the Wiki reverting my link changes? I had it locked down against non-reg users tampering, because I had to fix it about 3 times. Then during your edit (since we're notified), I seen it was reverted back again. So I thought I'd ask why it's done, since obviously I can't help what Wiki pages have for links. Mostly doing a follow-up on this, because I didn't want needless link changes. Editing a prize's link, just to be stupid kinda seems redunant. As the original page was deleted, I decided to re-direct the link properly. Mostly to allow viewers, the ability to see what's what. ^^ BlueChoco 06:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to ask nicely this time, don't edit the prize again. Seriously tired of these excuses, if anything I'll ask Fern to lock it fully. I'm being nice here but I don't want people, to be redirected to a DEAD page! RED = Dead, thus I made it the proper link. If you want to dispute the prize link url, go ahead and talk to the admin. I'm asking nicely enough, to not have it changed during your edit again. BlueChoco 21:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol Diehard? I didn't know you had an account here xD ~159 LOL i didn't know you have an account here.... I bet you do three things in life. Live hard, Lolhard, and deihard(4000). 19:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC)15900238 Event Info Sorry for blaming you, just previously you were the previous one who edited. As I seen it when your edit notified me. I changed it back and someone else changed it, so problems aside the event is now over. If I can "ever" possibly get NX, since my friend literally banned me from buying it. (I bought $600 in 3 months, thanks to retirements/events) I'll toss something to you as, my sign of saying sorry about the whole explosion of things. I just took my job too seriously, as I dislike seeing dead links. If there's any weapons you want to take images of, or the like I've got time to just spare anyways. Right now I'm just taking it easy, and going to hopefully spend time working on the Wiki. I thought it was you, being only your name appeared. During the notifications it's pointed out, all the changes so I don't know. I'll just let it slide, but seriously have no clue why it's being done. Possibly someone has a dislike, but it's really odd to say the least. BlueChoco 23:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just lemme know what's needed, I'm out of GP and NX right now. So if anything I've got, listed on my wall is of importance I'm here. Just also in-game and letting it idle, so I can go between things as needed. BlueChoco 00:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) From a fellow clan mate :D omg diehard, u are a wiki savage! This is Auyob from ur clan, and I want to say congrats on being awesome! See you in game! (: thanks!:D yep :D :) .-. Auyob16 04:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Town Not a clue really, I looked all over and nothing seemed different. Either they mean for modes like.. CTF and the likes, or I'm not finding it at all. I've went in an Elim match, to find absolutely zilch changed. O.o BlueChoco 22:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Spec Item Pics Good luck getting em from me, since the month clearly hasn't ended. Only buy NX from the beginning to mid month, if I even have enough to spend that is. The only other method is GP, and clearly I'm the rank but not wasting it. Since it's a 2nd Lt 3 item, you can possibly expect some others with access to it also. I'll "possibly" do a purchase of it, given that I'm not bothered about it. Since obviously I won't have NX till end month, it's a given really. Unless I somehow luck out on Myst-N pulls, of useless items, and sell back for GP. So until then expect nil from me, in terms of a chance really. :x BlueChoco 04:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Me haz spec(caltrops)... why am i being ignored >_< 04:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty much positive it's the USP SE, being that has been the most raved pistol. People were extremely upset, when that was retired. Aside from the "Hacktical" the USP SE was, pretty much the most used pistol also. BlueChoco 13:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Luls Just decided to comment, that yea I spent a ton of money. Literally actually over 1k, being my other account is Gold atm. Not to mention had plenty of Bronze accounts. Just still fun to say the least, benefitting the game while also having fun. Found out plenty of random things, and hopefully might consider putting a Wiki team together for Desert Fox. Just not for anything major, other than how funny it is with all these odd additions in CA. I must say though Caltrops have been, pretty mixed opinions on from people. Guess it's being the whole, infected caltrop thing along with it's uses. Still actually added more NX to my usage, and yea I went overboard on getting stuff again. Like.. a 90D Viper and 90D Hawk + all my Spec items? Along with my changed setup for gear. Decided to revert back to speed, but still have my Assault Vest for humor. xD BlueChoco 07:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it not was a good idea, it is the weapon appear in the Combat Arms trailer thumb|300px|right It not was released ;'( If I need to actually check, I'm sure both are 6/6 also. Just I'll possibly go buy an M32 Incend to check. Mostly did a copy/paste kind of thing, just as the M32 Incend had no real info. Since nobody bothered to add it, decided to make it proper. So we're not all lost.. xD BlueChoco 02:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) CA Records Not really sure aside from, putting up possibly something. Mostly just think on what's actually used, that you seen in-game. Various things are hard to be 100% accurate on, when things constantly change. Decided to be a bit more helpful, and add in categories to the page. If you want I'll just rollback my editing, if it doesn't suit you. That or shift the page as you wish, I've got plenty of time to help make it look less messy. BlueChoco 05:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Random Do the Wiki dance! lol xD Idk really, just wanting to say hi. Guess I've got followers now. Here on the Wiki, in-game and such. x.x Hope you're doing well, since you're always asking things. >.>; BlueChoco 01:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It's fine really, just the page has a dislike for some things. So I really hate the stupid pages, for having a sudden "freak out" when it's edited. Kinda why I dislike using rollback, just I had to properly look at things. I don't feel like editing 10 times, being I made a typo like some staff here. >>; Also just been getting achievements in-game, that were never added so I went through all that. Of course, just the chaos alone adding in all that again. Had images up before, then it looked just bad to me. So I took em down, did proper editing and re-posted them. With all the editing and such, I didn't really see myself actually make #2 on the Wiki Achievement page. x.x BlueChoco 05:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Main thing I can catch up with, would be just adding more days or pictures really. We don't need many categories, that I've seen and usually if they do I'm already beaten to the punch. I have like 491 edits to my next "edits" badge. Not that I really care anymore.. >>; Also any page issues? Blame Fern! Just kiddin. I also notice the page delays also, usually why I try keeping certain tabs open. IE: Recent Activity, so I can see any changes and see if it's needing a rollback or editing. Also just thinking over things, as I need to think about the next blog really. x.x; Unsure what I'll be doing, in the next weekend. Since I'll be busy just sorting out things, that and hopefully have some money. No more NX for me either, unless it's a HUGE thing that I need. It's why I put myself in a bind, the spec event helped me plan for 3+ months. So I won't have a need for major purchasing again. BlueChoco 05:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) No clue why I got what I did, aside from it's price really.. 2 90D Sat Scan, 2 30D Napalm, 90D Medkit, 2 30D Caltrops, 90D Hawk, 90D Viper, 90D L115A3 (I just enjoy it, as a Holiday Wolf replacement..when it expires) I also got like 90D Recon/Cyclops/Anti-Flash Goggles, among so much more but yea. I should stop bragging, since I didn't need to really. Only being it was so cheap, that I bought the specs/spec gear. I wanted to swap from armor to speed, so I got a 90D set in total for playing. You obviously know my YouTube Channel, and even if not just searching my IGN pops up my channel. >>; I mostly listed a lot there, along the side just to show people what I have. Mainly for reviewers and the likes of course. As I do chat with various people, at occassional times when I find a need to. I'm just a quiet player in-game usually, but yea I enjoy helping out others. Kinda why I put together about 4-5 vids, on Desert Fox runs in general. BlueChoco 05:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *pokes Lol* What do you think of the CA Records page, after I spent about 20-30 minutes just adjusting the page? I did it mostly as a simple tweaking, then thought it deserved better assigning for various sections. Instead of being scattered, across the entire page. Though you could easily do that, it only takes a few minutes more to assign sections and sub-sections to it. I'll possibly go back sometime, and re-adjust to assign more proper sections into it. Making some of em into sub-sections also, to make it less cluttered. BlueChoco 04:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well to make it easier, I'm going to section things. Then add in sub-sections, making it a bit less confusing. I did it all with sections, but with 14 sections? That's just chaos.. with sub-sections it can be re-organized so you might see it shuffled mid-editing. BlueChoco 04:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) You know how hard it is, to edit when someone else just posts on it? I had to stop about 6 times, being you did edits while I'm adding sub-sections and more. Then you went and added stats in the wrong section, so I took my work and copy/pasted over yours. Then added in your edits manually, on the proper section so it doesn't look out of place. Hope you're actually happy, that I took that time to add in all that extra work now. >>; BlueChoco 05:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Map Choices + Extra Well I'm sure it'll be odds on favorite: Kill Creek Junk Flea is popular, but I see Kill Creek just as much. Just take a peek at the records page, and lemme know if that hassle you put me through is worth it. xD BlueChoco 05:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Achievements + Medals How long are you actually, putting into those gains really? Or are you just getting them as you normally play? I put a lot of effort into getting ones, and some I get without trying at all lately. It's why I upload new achievement and medal images, since I'm just hunting them so often. xD BlueChoco 07:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I actually put a lot of effort, into actually getting mine mostly. Some I get without really noticing, while I planned on getting others. I usually spend a great deal of time, just hunting for achievements though. Not that it matters much, I'm just what you'd call pretty bored. xD Oh and I fixed your image on the template, it's not the same link but shows your character. So hopefully you're happy, since I'm sure you hate looking at a blank image. xD BlueChoco 05:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It'll auto-update, when you change anything at all. Be it your gear or weapon, it changes automatically since it's still directly linked. I switch my gear often and the profile reflects it. BlueChoco 09:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nom Modified. }} 13:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Some mod.. inactive for all this time? How dare you be inactive! *scolds* xD BlueChoco 04:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC)